Desperate
by ancarett
Summary: Kara comes back to find Lee at the breaking point and pushes him over the edge. Set after season one finale.


**Title:** Desperate

**Pairing:** Kara/Lee BSG2003  
**Disclaimer:** Of course I'm not delusional enough to think that the characters are mine. Spoilers for season one finale.  
**Archiving:** Just let me know, please?

Kara hasn't even gotten off the flight deck before Lee tackles her. The flight crew watches in some bemusement as their CAG drags off the freshly-returned Starbuck into the nearest corridor. 

"Lee."

He ignores her and continues to drag her by the wrist down the hallway. Kara stops smiling and tugs against him more insistently.

"Lee."

He turns, unexpectedly, and pulls her into a room. Kara stumbles over the raised edge of the doorway and Lee lets go of her arm to dog the hatch behind them.

In the dim light she notices they are in an abandoned office. A few spare chairs, one desk and a floor-to-ceiling stack of boxes are all the furnishings left, by the dim light of the ambient illumination.

"What the hell is the matter, Captain?"

Lee's back is to her, but Kara can see his shoulders raise and freeze. By the tension in the line of his back, she imagines he is holding the line against some powerful surge of emotion. Anger, most likely – she's seen that enough, before.

She isn't Starbuck for nothing. Fully aware that he's likely to want to punch her – after all, wasn't that likely why he'd dragged her here, away from the eyes of the deck crew? – she reaches one hand up to hold his shoulder.

He spins around so quickly she only has time to raise the other hand to evade the blow she is sure he was throwing. Instead, Lee surprises her with a harsh grab at both of her shoulders, pulling her body roughly against his.

"We thought you were dead."

Tight against his uniformed body, Kara feels oddly vulnerable. She attempts humour. "So did I. Pity I didn't fulfill everyone's plans that way, huh?"

He holds her even more tightly. "Don't even joke like that, Kara. It nearly killed us, me, the last time we thought we lost you. I don't think I can handle it again, I can't. . . ."

His voice trails off and he swallows silently. Without noticing, Kara's entire concentration focuses upon his mouth and throat. For all of that, she doesn't see his kiss coming until his mouth is firm against hers. Her hands, which had been raised defensively, clench briefly, then relax against his shoulders. She lets the kiss go on for a moment – she knows its just relief that she's back alive and a bit of punishment for the scare she gave him – then she pushes back.

He doesn't let go. His mouth opens against her and her jaw drops despite her best intention as one of his hands creeps up to cradle the nape of her neck and stroke the soft skin there. She's dirty and sweaty and feels disgusting, yet with his caresses, she feels cleaned and refreshed.

Still, this can't go on – Captain and Lieutenant, Zack's older brother and his fiancé. Kara pushes again, insistently, against his shoulders. She awkwardly forces her head back from his kiss and murmurs, "That's enough, hotshot. Playtime's over."

Lee's gaze sharpens. "I'm not playing, Kara. I'm not going to play anymore." His pupils are large but the blue of his eyes is bright, light and hypnotic. She finds herself staring back at him, helplessly, her fingers twiddling against the blue cloth of his uniform, unconsciously caressing him as she smoothes the fabric beneath her hands. She watches as his head tilts ever so slightly and he moves in closer again.

"Don't, Lee. I don't want to ruin your career." Her voice drops and her eyes are drawn to his mouth.

"I've held a gun to Colonel Tigh's head since you left. What makes you think I have any career left to lose?"

In spite of herself, Kara's eyebrows lift perilously. "This I have to hear!"

"Later," Lee murmurs. One of his hands still cradles her nape, thumb softly stroking and she feels her skin prickle with arousal. The other hand has slipped low to her waist and is curving around the span of her hips.

"Lee, you don't want to do this." Kara tries to distract herself from the warmth of his touch and from the press of his body against her own. She's losing the battle.

"Kara, shut up," he whispers. Before she can say anything else, he's upon her. Her mouth is opened on a command or comment she cannot remember as his tongue swipes against hers and she gasps against the contact. She feels the table's edge behind her and wonders, for a moment, how they've come halfway across the small office without her noticing a footstep. Trapped between inert table and warm man, she feels the heat of his body magnified twelve-fold. Without willing it, her hands have given up the fight against the attraction and are curling around Lee, pulling him against her and diving under his unbuttoned dress collar.

He shoves her hard, once, and she's seated on the table's edge. Never breaking the kiss, he starts to wrest her out of her clothes. Kara might object, but she's already disposed of his uniform jacket and she's distracted by the perfect arms that she cannot resist stroking as she feels them twist her shirt hems upwards. His kisses have trailed away from her mouth, along her cheek and his tongue traces the outline of her ear. Kara's eyes close and her head is tilting to encourage Lee's exploration of the sensitive skin below her ear. His tongue and lips trace a languid line down her neck to the base, where his teeth scrape the skin, ever so gently, and she shivers in spite of herself.

Then her attention shifts as she realizes that his hands have not been idle. The hems of her shirt have been raised so that his fingers are skimming the softer skin of her breasts. She starts as his fingers shift and rise to tease her nipple and groans as the thumb circles against the sensitive peak. Lee's other hand is lifting her shirts up further until she take charge of the disrobing and pulls them off in one furious movement. She feels his grin as his lips settle against her throat and then he is kissing his way downwards, downwards towards her breast.

She arches back against his one strong arm that holds her upright in spite of herself. As his lips close over her nipple, tugging gently, and his tongue moistens the sensitive, throbbing flesh, she cannot stifle a groan. Convulsively, her legs close against his hips and she feels his arousal pressed against her through the layers of clothing that still separates them.

Now it's his turn to shudder at the intimate contact. His mouth leaves her breast and the air is just cool enough to turn even that into unbearable sensation. While his other fingers continue to play with her charged skin, she feels his gaze upon her, strong enough to demand that she open her eyes.

"Are you going to stop me now, Kara?"

She gulps, knowing that she should, but knowing that she can't. Silently, she shakes her head. His eyes darken and his smile is spare, baring teeth.

"Do you want this?" His words are clipped and urgent as he grinds his pelvis against her and she gulps again, nodding. "Yes," she adds in a harsh whisper. "Lords, Lee, yes."

His hands have moved down to her waistline and lower, tracing the band of her pants and pushing them down to caress the smooth skin beneath. His mouth moves against the juncture of her chin and her throat, teeth grazing and nipping the pale skin there and her hips are lifting to help him disrobe her. She doesn't even feel his hands pulling her boots off, though she hears their hollow thunk against the decking.

Meanwhile, Kara's hands are busy at Lee's waist, tugging his pants open and clumsily shoving against the sluggish cloth and impossible fasteners. Lee's voice rises. "Careful!"

He's shoving her hands aside and steps back out of reach. Kara growls in frustration but she quiets as he quickly steps back between her open legs, warm flesh against her superheated body. Her breath comes out in pants as she feels him probing her with deft fingers. His thumb lands gently against her clitoris and Kara's eyes open wide with shock as the caress rubs round and round, feather-light and endlessly enticing. Her thighs tremble and her hands reach out to hold Lee's waist, then run up and down his lean torso, fingernails raking his flesh as his touch continues to drive her to distraction. She is lost in the sensations curling out from her center, shooting and pulsing throughout her and her hands pull Lee against her.

"Now," Kara grinds out and emphasizes her point with fingernails tracing down his centerline from breastbone until they touch upon his aroused penis and circle it, gently but insistently. She rubs, and tugs with a delicate insistence, watching as his eyes close and his head drops back. "Now, Lee."

Then his head snaps back forward and his gaze meets her like the sun of distant memories. "Now, Kara," he says, but it's not mere agreement, it's a promise of something bigger.

Then his hands are at her hips and her own are rising back up his chest as they come together. And he drives forward in one clean thrust as she arches backwards and her legs claim his flanks. They search and find a rhythm: steady but rising, fast but deep and one step ahead of her heartbeats.

Her gasps are coming, lighter and harsher, with each thrust. Her hands have claimed his shoulders, fingers flexing in matching cadence with her speeding pulse. Kara feels lighter and more powerful as a flood of warmth spirals out from their joined bodies. Trembling, she breathes his name out in a series of desperate exhalations as her climax overtakes her.

Sweat-slick, they slide against and with each other. Kara anchors her legs around Lee's haunches, unwilling to let the sensations lessen. Lee's arms come down hard against the table edge and his thrusts drive relentlessly into her. She feels his shudders begin as he plunges strongly into her, arching and rotating his hips as his own climax overwhelms him. With a groan, Lee's head drops forward against her shoulder and his hands relax their desperate grip on the table's edge. His mouth is open and his breath comes out in shallow pants, though he nuzzles his face against her damp body. Kara finds it is all she can do to keep from falling back on the table by wrapping her own hands around his neck in a loose embrace.

This is all kinds of wrong and all kinds of insane. She knows this even as she drops light kisses against his forehead. Reluctantly, she drops her legs to let Lee step back and their bodies disengage, but it's only a moment before he's snug against her, pulling her close in a careful embrace.

"I'm not letting you go." His voice is muffled against her flesh but she can feel each word resonate in her bones.

Despite herself, Kara smiles. "I'm noticing."

"Gonna do something about it?" His hand is stroking her hair as he continues to speak into her body, avoiding her eyes. Kara reaches her hands to capture his cheeks and turn his eyes towards hers.

"I'm going to figure out how to get from here to a shower, so I can get cleaned up, and then we're going to take the time to do this all again. That is," she adds, eyebrows arching, "if you're up to it."

His eyebrows arch in return and his smile is purely incendiary. "Oh, I most definitely will be. Maybe sooner if we can find that shower together." Then Lee leans in for another kiss and Kara smiles against his lips before she forgets where they are and what she was planning. Their shower will be a long time coming.


End file.
